Il pleut
by Syl2Sy
Summary: [ oneshot ] Songfic sur une idée de Crazysnape. Harry n'aime pas la pluie. Draco, lui, si. [ lèger slash HPDM ]


**Titre** : Il pleut  
**Auteur** : _2Sy_  
**Base** : Harry Potter et Renaud  
**Genre** : Songfic, slash HP/DM…  
**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient… ni _Harry Potter_, ni les paroles de la chanson _Il pleut_ qui est de Renaud…  
Remarquez, pour le coup, c'est pire que d'habitude car rien, mais vraiment rien ne m'appartient… L'idée de la fic vient de **_Crazysnape_** (user id : 585335 )… même si, je dois bien l'admettre, j'ai un peu brodé autour…

**Le petit mot de l'auteur** :  
Oui, je sais, j'ai des fics en cours que je n'ai pas updatées depuis belle lurette !  
Oui, je sais, il faudrait que je m'y remette !  
Cependant, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire, aussi souhaitais-je écrire un petit one-shot, histoire de me dérouiller un peu les doigts.  
Bon, d'accord, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu vous pondre un one-shot de mon cru, mais, j'avais pas vraiment non plus d'idée particulière…  
Donc, voilà, j'ai décidé de répondre à ce défi de **_Crazysnape_** que je m'étais dit que ça serait une bonne idée lorsqu'elle l'a mis en ligne et que ça fait déjà un bout d'ailleurs…  
Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'abandonne rien de mes autres fics, qu'il faut juste que je relance la machine et que, j'espère, ce one-shot m'y aidera.

**Avertissement** : il s'agit d'un **slash**, certes léger, mais slash quand même. Donc si vous n'êtes pas partisans des **relations amoureuses entre personnes de même sexe**, vous êtes priés de partir vite fait, bien fait et sans esclandre, merci.

– **M **– **E **– **R **– **C **– **I **– à _**Karen**_, ma bêta, qui est toujours là, même si je n'écris plus grand chose…

* * *

**Dernier détail** : Les paroles de la chanson sont en **gras** et celles que j'ai légèrement modifiées sont en **_italiques_**.

°°°

**Il pleut**

°°°

Harry posa son regard sur le paysage qui se dessinait à travers la fenêtre.  
– Tiens, il pleut, constata-t-il.  
Harry n'aimait pas la pluie.  
Il lui associait trop de mauvais souvenirs.  
Les heures durant, enfermé dans son placard à attendre qu'elle cesse enfin pour pouvoir sortir et s'échapper de la maison de ceux qui lui servaient de famille.  
Et puis ces nuages bas et le ton grisâtre qui donnaient un air triste au paysage et au ciel un air maussade.  
Non, Harry n'aimait pas la pluie.

Draco Malfoy, lui, l'aimait.  
Allez savoir pourquoi, ce foutu Serpentard adorait ça.  
Il pouvait passer des heures, le visage tourné vers le ciel, ainsi offert à une multitude de gouttelettes, faisant fi de l'eau qui alourdissait ses vêtements et lui aplatissait les cheveux.

**Tu peux pas t'cassé y pleut,  
Ça va tout mouiller tes cheveux**

Si le Serpentard aimait la pluie, il fallait admettre qu'elle le lui rendait bien.  
La première fois qu'Harry l'avait aperçu ainsi, il avait cru à une apparition divine.

**J'sais qu'tu s'ras jolie quand même  
Mais quand même tu s'ras partie.**

C'était un après-midi d'octobre.  
Un mois avait passé depuis leur rentrée en sixième année et la vie à Poudlard ne semblait pas avoir changée.  
Puis, Lucius Malfoy s'était évadé.  
_La Gazette_ en avait fait ses gros titres et avait exploité le filon près d'une semaine, voyant ainsi ses ventes explosées.  
Et le blond Serpentard n'avait eu de cesse de se pavaner.  
Et Harry n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir lui faire ravaler sa fierté mal placée.

**Moi y m'restera à peine,  
Que ma peine et mon envie,  
De te donner quelques beignes  
Et quelques baisers aussi.**

Et puis, il y eut ce fameux jour de pluie.Harry s'en souvenait très bien.  
C'était pourtant un jour pluvieux ordinaire.  
Les nuages étaient bas, le ciel était gris et l'eau n'avait cessé de tomber depuis le matin.  
Dans sa salle commune, installé près d'une des grandes fenêtres, Harry s'acharnait tant bien que mal à terminer un devoir de potions.  
Las de son combat qui lui semblait vain, il avait fini par relever la tête pour se perdre dans la contemplation d'un monde qui lui paraissait triste et morne.  
Et puis, un éclair vint illuminer ce monde.  
Un éclair blond.  
D'un blond presque blanc.  
Il était là, debout, sous la pluie, le visage offert au ciel et les bras écartés, il s'était lancé dans une danse tourbillonnante.  
Il tournait et tournait sur lui-même à en perdre l'équilibre et à s'en écrouler par terre.  
Harry était resté hypnotisé par cette silhouette mouvante.  
Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il apprit que ce jour-là, le blond avait pris son destin en main.  
Alors que leur inimitié semblait à son paroxysme, Draco Malfoy avait décidé de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie et cette danse virevoltante n'était que la célébration de ce qu'il voulait être sa liberté.  
Une liberté chèrement payée.  
Une liberté qui lui avait coûté toutes les choses que la vie lui avait donnée.  
L'amour de sa mère, la fierté de son père, le soutien de ceux qui se disaient ses amis.  
Lorsqu'il avait réalisé cela, Harry n'avait pu empêcher ses sentiments de changer.  
Il avait alors voulu en savoir plus sur le blond.  
Mieux le connaître.  
Comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi cette voie-là et non une autre.  
Pourquoi il avait renié tout ce en quoi il était sensé croire.  
Il l'avait rencontré une première fois alors qu'il revenait de mission.  
Passablement choqué et épuisé, le blond n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de s'épancher.  
Harry lui avait alors prêté une oreille attentive et compréhensive.  
Leurs rencontres suivantes se firent dans les mêmes conditions.  
Chaque fois qu'il le savait revenir de mission, Harry allait le retrouver dans la salle désaffectée qui lui servait de refuge.  
Et, sans trop savoir comment, la compassion qu'il avait d'abord ressenti s'était muée petit à petit en amitié.  
Au fil de leur rencontres clandestines.  
Des heures passées à l'écouter raconter les horreurs dont il était le témoin.  
De leurs discussions de tout et de rien.

**Tu verras dehors c'est pas mieux,  
Y a d'la haine dans tous les yeux  
Y a des salauds très dangereux  
Et des imbéciles heureux  
Je suis mille fois meilleur qu'eux  
Pour soigner tes petits bleus.**

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Draco adorait la pluie.  
Il ne se lassait jamais de passer des heures et des heures sous les fines perles d'eau.  
Harry avait beau essayé de le retenir, le blond se précipitait toujours dehors à la moindre goutte d'eau.  
Bien qu'à chaque fois, il faisait mine de râler devant cette attitude quelque peu puérile, il ne se lassait pas de voir le blond tournoyer sous la pluie.

**Tu peux pas t'casser y pleut,  
Ça va tout mouiller tes cheveux.**

Et puis, leurs rencontres se firent plus nombreuses et plus longues.  
Leur besoin de se voir et de se parler se fit plus pressant.  
Ils se retrouvaient souvent tard le soir dans la salle qu'ils avaient aménagée tous les deux, petit à petit.  
Ils pouvaient passer des heures tous les deux à discuter.  
Parfois, ils restaient simplement là, assis devant la cheminée à profiter de la présence silencieuse de l'autre.  
Et les départs en mission se firent plus durs.  
Harry répugnait de voir partir Draco, pour il ne savait où ni pourquoi.  
Il essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir auprès de lui.  
Bientôt, il ressentit l'envie de rester toujours auprès de lui.  
De vivre avec lui.  
De vieillir avec lui.

**Tu peux pas t'casser parce que  
T'as pas le droit c'est pas du jeu  
On avait dit que tout les deux  
On resterait près du feu.  
T'aurais pu attendre un peu,  
_On allait_ bientôt être vieux.**

Et puis, il y eut ce jour de pluie.  
Cet autre jour de pluie qu'Harry n'oublierait jamais.  
Ils avaient passé la nuit entière ensemble et le jour s'était levé.  
Gris et morne.  
Draco, lui, s'en réjouissait.  
Il aimait toujours autant la pluie et malgré ses tentatives, jamais il n'avait réussi à entraîner le Gryffondor dans ses valses tournoyantes.

**Tu peux pas t'casser y pleut  
Ça va tout mouiller tes cheveux.**

Mais ce matin-là, Harry n'avait pas le cœur à le quitter.  
Ils restèrent donc dans leur salle tout le jour durant.  
Somnolant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Le temps ne semblant pas avoir de prise sur eux.  
La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Severus Rogue les trouva.  
Il était passablement excédé.  
Avisant qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit, ne le voyant pas venir en cours, ni paraître aux repas, Hermione et Ron avaient alerté tout le personnel enseignant en fin de journée.  
Criant sur tous les toits qu'il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose.  
Et c'était de mauvaise grâce que Rogue était parti le chercher.  
Il était le seul à savoir où se trouvait leur refuge et n'en avait jamais rien dit à personne.  
Il se doutait bien que Dumbledore connaissait l'emplacement de leur salle.  
Cependant, celui-ci n'en dit jamais rien.  
Pas même à Hermione et à Ron lorsque ceux-ci vinrent le voir paniqués à l'idée qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à Harry.  
Dumbledore s'était contenté de les rassurer et de leur promettre qu'Harry serait bientôt de retour dans son dortoir.  
Sur ce, il avait demandé à Severus d'aller sortir les deux garçons de leur monde et de les ramener à la réalité.  
D'autant plus que la marque de celui-ci avait recommencé à le brûler.  
Le maître appelait et ils se devaient d'y aller.  
Harry ne voulait pas laisser partir Draco.  
Mais les mots pour le retenir restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge.  
Il ne voulait pas lui dire ainsi.  
Pas comme ça.  
Pas comme on fait des « au revoirs » sur le quai d'une gare.  
Et il l'avait laissé partir.

**Tu peux pas t'casser je t'aime,  
À m'en taillader les veines.**

Draco ne revint pas le lendemain.  
Ni même le surlendemain.  
Ce fut trois jours plus tard que Rogue revint, portant dans ses bras le corps inerte de Draco.  
Draco resta dans le coma une semaine.  
Une semaine durant laquelle Harry le veilla à s'en oublier lui-même.  
Tandis que Rogue cherchait un antidote au poison qui semblait drainer la chaleur hors de son corps.  
Les multiples couvertures, les intenses feux qui brûlaient dans la cheminée n'y changeaient rien.

**Et puis d'abord ça suffit,  
On _crève_ pas à _seize_ ans et demi  
Allez d'accord t'as gagné,  
_J'rallume la ch'minée_.**

Lorsque Rogue vint le chercher, Harry le suivit docilement.  
Il y avait peu de monde dehors et Harry resta un long moment sous la pluie, bien après que les autres soient partis.  
La pluie se fit plus forte et faisant fi de l'eau qui alourdissait ses vêtements et aplatissait ses cheveux, Harry leva la tête, offrant son visage à une multitude de gouttelettes.L'eau de ses yeux se mélangeant à l'eau des cieux.

**Mais tu peux pas t'casser y pleut,  
Ça va tout mouiller mes yeux.**

Puis, lentement, il écarta les bras et commença à tourner sur lui-même.  
Accordant à la mémoire de Draco cette danse qu'il lui avait toujours refusée…

**FIN

* * *

**

**Le petit mot de la fin :**  
Syl2Sy ou : l'art et la manière de transformer une idée qui aurait pu donner un petit slash HP/DM tout mimi, tout choupi en un truc déprimant !En espérant que ça vous aura plus quand même que vous me laisserez bien une petite **R E V I E W**,

Dépressivement votre,  
_** 2Sy**_


End file.
